


Confrontation

by maipigen



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maipigen/pseuds/maipigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's one take on how Rachel confronted Puck after she found out about him and Shelby...Not my best work, but it had to be done. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Brainfart that I had to get off my chest after rewatching a certain couple of nausea inducing episodes of season 3. It's all over the place, but still, I hope someone will like it.

Confrontation

Rachel Berry was not having a great day. In fact her entire week had been more or less horrendous, but nothing seemed to penetrate her more than the uncomfortable knowledge that Noah was sleeping with Shelby; her birth mother.

She waited until she was sure that Quinn was gone after having tried to diffuse the accident waiting to happen if she told Principal Figgins about their glee friend's illicit meetings with…argh, Rachel felt nauseous at the very thought, her mother.

Shaking off the whole mess for the time being, Rachel decided to play it cool as the saying went; it would serve no purpose in confronting either of the two parties. Yes, she was most definitely going to butt out of it all due to her own, much more time consuming problems with her ill fated attempt at helping Kurt.

Walking down the hallway, Rachel had just convinced herself to stay calm in the whole matter, when she spotted Noah by his locker. He was chatting amiably with one of his friends that Rachel vaguely recalled as being one of those jocks that had handed Noah a slushie a few times in the past, but he looked over at her with a friendly smirk plastered on his face as she walked by.

"S'up Berry? Break any laws lately?"

Before Rachel could control herself, she felt a dam break inside of her. All of the anger, betrayal and surprisingly enough hurt poured out of her and she clenched her fists around the binders in her hands.

"No Puckerman," she all but sneered, causing the young man to frown in surprise before he paled at her next words, "I'll leave the disgusting lawbreaking up to you and your lust for older female teachers."

Rachel turned, ready to bolt out of the school's grounds before she did something utterly stupid as chucking the binders in his face and then kick him in a most ill-advised place.

She'd barely managed to take a couple of hurried steps, before she felt Noah's long fingers wrap around her bicep and the next thing Rachel knew, she was inside one of numerous classrooms that was abandoned for one reason or another.

The click from when Noah locked the door behind them, catapulted the young singer into action and she roughly ripped her arm out of his grip and took a few steps back. "Let me out of here, Puckerman!"

"Look," Noah's face was still pale and judging from the slightly defensive look in his eyes, he knew he'd messed up, but wasn't about to apologize for it. "You don't know the whole story, okay? Chill out."

Again, Rachel felt her emotions roar in response to the boy's callous remarks and she practically growled as she harshly threw the binders at him, disappointed to see him easily sidestep them. They clattered uselessly to the floor in the sudden tense silence that'd erupted.

It didn't last long, because Rachel took one deep breath and her feelings about everything began to pour out of her, "You're absolutely disgusting, Puckerman! You're sleeping with that cockroach of a woman? She's the mother of your child yes, but that's no reason to sleep with her; she's way too old for you and she's a teacher and-"

Noah interrupted, finally starting to lose his paleness to a furious blush that darkened his cheeks with anger. "Look, Berry; you've got no fucking idea what's going on between Shelby and me! We're in love – she's a wonderful woman, who-"

"Who abandoned me because I wasn't young enough. A woman, who prior to that had enlisted another student to do her bidding, trying to snare me, a woman that, when she showed up to teach at this godforsaken school, didn't bother really acknowledging me, her only real child by blood. You are fucking my mother, Puck!"

The abrasive words came surprisingly easy to her and Rachel didn't stop to breathe as she ran forward and started hitting the frozen boy's chest with all her might.

The much bigger Noah didn't take her abuse for long, evidently she hit rather hard if she had to judge from the small cringe his face sported when he finally grabbed her hands and pulled her tightly into his chest, embracing her roughly.

Rachel could feel his warm breath in her hair and she almost lost her train of thought as she were prone to do whenever she was in such close proximity to the boy, but instead, she just sighed heavily into his T-shirt.

"I hate you," she murmured, feeling the once upon a time bully stiffen at her soft-spoken words. "No one has ever hurt me so much before; not even Finn. You betrayed our friendship or whatever it is that we've grown into and I'll never forgive you for this. Let me go please."

Rachel could hear the despondent tone in her voice, but couldn't force any life into it so she just kept retreating into herself as she spilled all of her hurt to the boy holding her tighter with every passing word.

"Rach…" Noah's voice broke off, and she didn't even try to decipher all of the underlying tones that were in that one word; she just asked him to release her once again.

"Where does this leave us?" Noah asked after a long moment of tense, awkward silence and Rachel let out another heavy breath before she turned her head a fraction, pressing it into the crook of his neck.

"I don't know, Noah. Less than we were, I'd imagine."

"…" Noah's silence was full of something that Rachel didn't quite know how to name, so she just continued quietly.

"I can't stand being around you or her anymore; you both make me sick. I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings but…I'm just so angry at you…"

"If you're not gonna forgive me," Noah's voice was suddenly hoarse as if he was busy fighting intense emotions like she was, "I'm gonna do something that I've wanted to do for a long time."

And then Rachel felt him step away, only to suddenly slant his warm lips over hers in a bruising kiss that left her hungry for more. All thoughts of her beloved Finn, the betrayal with Shelby; everything simply disappeared and she reveled in the taste of him as his tongue invaded her mouth with an ease that she remembered from their last kiss.

How long they stood there, Rachel didn't know nor did she care. All she cared about in that particular moment was that she didn't care about anything but the boy in front of her.

Finally though, Rachel's common sense returned and she ripped her lips away from Noah's and fought back the temptation to just keep going. Instead, she stepped over to the door, picking up her binders on the way and unlocked it.

"Rachel…" Noah's voice reached her as she opened the door. "What happens now? What does this mean?"

"This won't happen again," Rachel stated, sounding a lot calmer than she felt internally. "And besides," she looked over her shoulder at the once again pale boy, "you're in love with my mother. Don't talk to me for a while." And with that, Rachel left, closing the door quietly behind her and walked towards the exit of McKinley.

Just as she reached the doors, she spotted Shelby, who was talking with Mercedes and couldn't stop herself from walking over to her. She stood without saying a word for a while, until Shelby deemed her worthy to acknowledge with a small, fake smile that grated on Rachel's nerves now more than ever.

"Yes, Rachel? May I help you?" Shelby asked, only to pale rapidly when Rachel replied gently.

"You disgust me. End things with him. If you don't, I swear I'll make you understand that I'm in no ways over what you've put me through; do I make myself clear?"

Shelby swallowed harshly, but didn't move a muscle and Rachel smiled coldly. "Have a nice day." She said, before turning around and leaving just as she should have done right after talking to Quinn earlier.

The End.


End file.
